


[Podfic] Though This Be Madness by tears_of_nienna

by fire_juggler



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though This Be Madness by tears_of_nienna read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> The progression of a partnership, in four acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Though This Be Madness by tears_of_nienna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Though This Be Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141080) by [tears_of_nienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_nienna/pseuds/tears_of_nienna). 



> Many thanks to tears_of_nienna for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/though_this_be_madness.mp3)

## Length:

00:15:04 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/though_this_be_madness-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 7.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/though_this_be_madness-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 14.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
